Hetalia: Truth or Dare or Die
by Kiara-SesshomaruLover12
Summary: I have kidnapped the Hetalia crew and am torturing them! I got the idea from my sister StevieRae2011, who did one for House of Night! IF you read that, read some of them, would ya? If you are violent or clinically insane, R&R! You know you want to... Ha!
1. Introduction to torture

_***In Italy***_

_Voice in the Dark- _Hello, friends.

_Hetalia Cast_- *scream*

_VitD_- *chuckle*

_America (Alfred)_ - Who the fu** are you?

_VitD_- Your worst nightmare.

_Lithuania_- *whimper*

_VitD_- *hysteric laughter*

_Russia (Ivan)_ - Seriously, who are you?

_VitD_- Can't really tell ya that. But, you guys may have the extreme honor of calling me Angel. *steps out of the dark*

_Angel- _*comes out wearing a gray v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans and sneakers*

_All of the hetalia characters-_ *say in awe* you look great!

_Inquiete-_ ok onto the reason why we are here today!

_Angel-_ We are in Italy because Inquiete has asked me to do a dare for Italy (Feliciano). Soo let's get started.

_Feliciano-_ What are you going to have me do? *whimpers a little bit*

_Orochimaru- _*chuckles*that is a secret until later my dear Italy.

_Angel- _I agree, Orochi my love. Our special guest is Inquiete herself!

_Feliciano- _*Gulps* oh no…

_Inquiete- _all we are going to ask you to do is walk to that room over there we have a surprise for you.

_Angel-_ *Giggles*

_Feliciano- _*Laughs nervously and walks into the room* ok

_Inquiete-_ Don't be frightened it's nothing scary.

_Angel- _Truthfully it isn't.

_Feliciano-_ *in the room and we hear him scream* PASTAAAAA!

_Angel&Inquiete-_ *Laughs*

_Angel-_ Now we wait until he starts eating it all *smirks evilly*

_Inquiete-_ Yes, now we wait.

_***On the T.V.***_

_Feliciano- *licks his lips* MMMMM PASTA!_

_Angel- _Your dare is to eat it all ok?

_Feliciano-_ Absolutely! I love pasta!

_Inquiete- _Ok now eat it ok we will be watching….

_Ivan-_ this is going to be interesting…

_Alfred-_ Dude this is going to be hilarious.

_All in the camera room-_ *laughs hysterically*

_Ivan-_ I love torturing people sooo much! *smirks*

_Feliciano-_ *continues eating*

_Angel- _How much can he eat!

_Alfred-_ more than you think but that enormous bowl will make him sick and that will be hilarious!

_Angel-_ ok just making sure because that is the point to make him sick.

_All-_ *hears Feliciano throw up*

_Inquiete-_ *laughs hysterically*

_Hetalia boys-_ *all in unison* we told you so!  
><em>Angel- <em>Well the deed is done are you pleased inquiete?

_Inquiete- _Yes I am thank you!

_Feliciano- _*comes out looking pale* no… more… pasta… *whimpers*

_Lithuania-_ are you okay? *walks him out*

_***All that was in the room follow***_

__** Hey guys. This is the end of my first chapter of my first story! *throws confetti* So, if you want more, leave reviews telling me a Truth, Dare, or Die and i will try to use it. You can do any combination of the three, just leave me a review. If you have no ideas just leave me a review telling me what you thought. Because, see that little button down there? The blue one that says 'review'? It's never been clicked! Isn't that sad? Well, I'm gonna go now. Very happy with my first chapter, AngelOrochimaruLover, signing off!**


	2. Torture is a Fun Thing To Us!

_***In Poland***_

_***Disclaimer:* I do not, repeat do not own Hetalia! Or its characters!**_

_Angel-_ I'm back! *Laughs Evilly*

_Cast-_ *Screams* Oh no!

_Angel- _You're probably asking why you all are here right?

_Cast-_ *nods*

_Angel-_ Because I have things for you to do for me today! *smiles wickedly* Okay let's start on our first review!

_**StevieRae2011**_

_**well hello sister darling. my fave part was when Italy was like no... more... pasta. well at least u have one review now. okay so now the fun part... **_

_**truth: Belarus why are u an incestuous ho-bag?**_

dare: angel put me in a room with America along with a sword, a giant hamster wheel, a chainsaw, a whip, and a noose and see how long he lasts.

die: Belarus by smashing her head in with a hammer :)

_Stevie- _Hello all!

_Cast-_ Oh no you're going to torture us!

_Stevie-_ Yes I am. I won't lie, I can't lie for a matter of fact *smiles sweetly*

_Angel-_ To the first question!

_Stevie-_ I'm not going to ask just answer!

_Belarus-_ I am like that because I want power and I think Ivan is quite cute.

_Angel-_ Ok, next…

_Stevie-_ *goes into a room waiting for Alfred (America)*

_Alfred-_ *gulps* Okay, sis, I'm going in.

_Angel-*whispers* _Good luck big brother.

_Alfred- *walks in the room and sees all of the torture instruments* AHHHHHH! ANGEL HELP!_

_Angel- I can't I'm sorry brother!_

_Stevie- *laughs evilly getting ready to torture Alfred* I'm ready America!_

_***On the T.V.***_

_Stevie- _Are you ready?

_Alfred-_ *Gulps* No…

_Stevie-_ Good!

_Alfred-_ *starts sweating like crazy*

_Stevie-_ *takes out the sword* I hope this hurts!

_Alfred-_ *Tries moving the table he is tied to*

_Stevie-_*Starts cutting him in several spots*

_Alfred-_AHHHH!

_Stevie-_ Hurts doesn't it?

_Alfred-_*pants* Yes!

_Stevie-_ Good, good… *gets a whip and flips the table so his back is showing and whips him*

_Alfred-_ *whimpers*

_Stevie-_ I'm done whipping you; I'm bored with it…

_Alfred-_ Whoa dude you mean you're not done with me? *whimpers*

_Stevie-_ Far from it my poor, poor America!

_Alfred-_ Oh no!

_Stevie-_ *laughs and looks at the giant hamster wheel and lets Alfred off of the table* Don't you dare try to escape!

_Alfred-_ Y-Yes ma'am…

_Stevie-_ Good boy! *puts a collar on him and drags him to the wheel*

_Alfred-_ What am I suppose to do?

_Stevie_- Run!

_Alfred_- Wha-?

_Stevie_- Run, hamster boy, Run!

_Alfred_- OK! OK! Hold your horses!

_Stevie_- Get on it!

_Alfred_- OK! *gets on and starts running*

_Stevie_- Good boy, America!

_Alfred_- I'm not a da** dog!

_Stevie_- You're right if you're on a hamster wheel, you're a hamster!

_Alfred_- I'm not a da** hamster either, I am Alfred F. Jones! Aka America and the hero, thank you!

_Stevie_- Oh really now? *gets out a chainsaw* How do you like this? *cuts off his left arm*

_Alfred_- Da**it! AHHH! That hurts!*falls off of the hamster wheel while bleeding, a lot*

_Stevie_- *laughs evilly* See? Don't mess with Stevie, honey, I'm a psychopath!

_Alfred_- OK! OK! What do I have to do now!

_Stevie_- *points to the noose*

_Alfred_- Ok! At least I'll be out of this pain…

_Stevie_- *leads him to the platform* Ready to die?

_Alfred_- Unfortunately, yes…

_Stevie_- Good*Drops the platform*

_***3 minutes later***_

_Alfred- _*dead*

_Stevie_-*comes out of the room* My work is done.

_Angel_-*sniffles* Okay, let me do something… *goes to his dead body and kisses him on the cheek and he comes back*

_Alfred- _Angel, thank you for helping me!

_Angel- _No problem big brother… onto the next review...

inquiete  
>That is sad. But you have a review now; the review button has two friends. And Yeah you OCed me! It's almost better than being mentioned in AN's. Yes you used my idea, yippee! Hahahah, Italy got sick, and yes that did please me. OK now for more ideas for you.<p>

Truth-hmm can't think of any...

Dare: Leave Japan in a room alone with me for 30 minutes. (Not to hurt him, you know what i mean.) *gets a dreamy look on my face.*

Die: Set America on fire and watch him burn, than put out the flames, than make him take a bath in acid, just until the skin starts to peel away than before he dies pull him out and let him slowly die from his burns. :D Wahahahahahhah! I am violent. :D

_Inquiete- _Hello all Hetalia characters!

_Alfred- _Oh No! More torture!*hides behind Angel*

_Inquiete- _That will happen later you can chill for a little while…

_Alfred- _That's a relief- Wait, what you said later!

_Inquiete- _That is what I said…

_Alfred-_ Oh sh**

_Inquiete-_ For right now I want Japan (Kiku)

_Kiku-_*points to himself* Me, that's who you want, huh?

_Inquiete-_ Yes, follow me into that small closet over there…

_Kiku-_ Okay, Inquiete.

_Angel-_ There are no cameras in that room…

_Inquiete-_ Good there shouldn't be any; I don't think you want to know what I want to do with him in there…

_Angel- *_Gags* Got it…

_Kiku&Inquiete- _*walks into the closet*

*30 minutes later*

_Inquiete&Kiku- _*walks out of the closet looking very satisfied*

_Angel-_ Inquiete, you have fun in there?

_Inquiete-_ Yes! Now go to the next part please Angel!

_Angel-_ I suppose I have to… *pulls Alfred from behind me*

_Alfred-_ Sis, what's going on?

_Angel- _*sobs* More torture for you big brother, I'm so sorry!

_Inquiete- _Angel, It's no biggie I'm just gonna kill him then you can bring him back, ok?

_Angel-_ I know that…

_Inquiete-_ Then can I continue?

_Angel- _I suppose…

_Alfred- _Don't let them do this to me, Angel!

_Angel-_ I gotta big bro!

_Inquiete- _Now Alfred I will ask you to go into this closet… *pulls the door open for him*

_Alfred-_ Fine…

_Inquiete- _That's the spirit, Alfred!

*On the T.V. again…*

_Alfred- _*walks into the closet*

_Inquiete-_ *pulls out a flame thrower*

_Alfred- _AHHHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT!

_Inquiete- _*sinister laughing* I hope it hurts!

_Alfred-_ *whimpers* Is that all?

_Inquiete-_ No, not even close… Duh?

_Alfred- _Oh, no, what is it now?

_Inquiete-_ *points to the steel tub of acid* Get in and enjoy the bath!

_Alfred- _Fine! *gets in* Da** this hurts a lot!

_Inquiete-_ Good! That's what I was hoping…

_***18 minutes later***_

_Alfred- _*skin starts peeling* Am I allowed to get out?

_Inquiete-_ Yes, you are. *pulls him out by his ears*

_Alfred-_ *the air hits his burns and peeling skin*

_Inquiete_- Now, I'm going to let you die like that… *laughs very loudly in an evil way*

_Alfred-_ What!

_Inquiete-_ You heard me!

_Alfred-_ I heard you! I don't deserve to die like this, dude!

_Inquiete-_ In my opinion, you do.

_Alfred- _*chokes and nears death*

_Inquiete- _Almost done… Crap! That didn't last too long…

_Angel- *_whispers* Thank God!

_Inquiete- _*looks at Alfred weirdly* Hey, you alive anymore?

_Alfred-_ * no answer because he IS dead*

_Inquiete-_ Okay, I'm completely done, Angel, you can come bring him back now I'm done with the poor wimp…

_Angel- _OK! *kisses him on his cheek, again…*

_Alfred- _Thanks again!

_Angel- _Yup…. Next review please!

UKforevah  
>Wow sis you are evil but this was hilarious!<p>

Truth: Lithuania why are you so scared all the time?

Dare's: (hehehehehehehe) Japan: Eat England's food for a week.

England: Leave him with me... (Hint hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge)  
><em><br>_America: spend a day with Russia

France: STOP BEING MICHEAL JACKSON FOR A YEAR!

DIE: ...Leave Belarus with me... (Insert evil laughter)

_UKforevah-_ Lithuania I was always wondering about that…. So please answer?

_Lithuania-_ Ummm… It's because I'm always afraid that someone like Russia will hurt me you know?

_UKforevah-_ Ok! Now, on to Japan (Kiku)!

_Kiku-_ Oh, wow a lot of people like me…

_UKforevah- _I definitely do, Kiku, but I have a little dare for you.

_Kiku-_ Oh ok! *looks at the dare* WHAT! England's food is terrible! Well at least what I've heard from Feliciano (Italy)!

_Ukforevah-_ Well, tough luck there dude… You gotta do it.

_Kiku-_ Whatever! Fine, tell England (Iggy) to come in then!

_Iggy- _*walks in* Ok who ordered a week of my food… And am I supposed to deliver every day?

_UKforevah-_ Yes, Iggy you are and it is Kiku that ordered it… Well, more I did it but still.

_Iggy-_ Well, that's just fine I like when people have to eat my food! Come along, Kiku…

_Kiku-_ *follows Iggy*

*A week later*

_Kiku-_ That was… was… horrible never make me do it again!

_UKforevah- _Gladly I'm done with you…

_Angel- _Next victim is…. England himself!

_Iggy-_ What I was not aware of this!

_Angel&UKforevah-_ *bored expression* You weren't supposed to…

_Iggy- _*stands up straight* Well, then what must I do?

_Ukforevah-_ Please walk into that closet over there please…

_Iggy-_ Fine…

_UKforevah&Iggy - _*walks into the closet together*

_Angel- _I'll give them 30 minutes….

_Russia (Ivan) – _Well, if you say so Angel…

_Angel_- Don't worry they'll be fine, Ivan

_Ivan-_ Ok, I trust you.

*30 minutes later*

_UKforevah-_ Come on Iggy, get out!

_Iggy-_ *comes out looking happier than ever*

_Ivan-_ *whispers to me* See, I told you it would get out of hand…

_Angel-*whispers* Watch_ this! Hey, UKforevah there is France over there!

_UKforevah- _AHHH! WHERE! WHERE!

_Angel- _Just kidding! *laughs*

_UKforever-_ I hate you!

_Angel-_ See Ivan I told you I would fix it!

_Ivan-_ I guess your right… *smirks*

_Angel- _Next Victim is… My poor big brother America…

_Alfred_- AHHHH! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO NOW! *looks at the dare* Anything but this! Angel, please!

_Angel_- Can't help you there bro… Ivan come here

_Ivan- _Yes, Angel love?

_Angel_- Go spend a day with Alfred!

_Ivan-_ *shocked look* Huh? Really Angel!

_Angel-_ Really Ivan…

_Ivan- _Yay! * drags Alfred with him*

_Angel-_ Go easy on him, Ivan

_Ivan-_ I'll try!

*The next day*

_Alfred-_ *comes in panting like crazy* Never do that again, Angel!

_Ivan- _Angel, I told you I would try but I couldn't help myself but I wanted to beat him but he ran*smiles sweetly*

_Angel-_ I understand, Ivan

_Alfred-_ WHAT? ANGEL, I'M YOUR BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CARE ABOUT ME NOT THAT RUSSIAN!

_Angel- _Oh get over it! I love him and of course I love you, you're my brother, you idiot but, DON'T PICK ON HIS COUNTRY!

_Alfred-_ *storms out* When you're ready to be nice to me, Angel, come get me!

_Ivan- _What got into him?

_Angel_- He's just mad I stuck up for you instead of him. But, anyway next victim!

_Cast-_ Who is it!

_Ivan- _Can I tell them?

_Angel- _Yes…

_Ivan- _It is France (Francis)!

_Francis- _WHAT!

_Ivan- _Yes, you Frenchie!

_Francis- _Nooooooooooooooo!

_Angel&Ivan-_ Yessssssssssss!

_UKforevah- _All you have to do is stop being perverted for a da** year!

_Francis- _Oh, that will be easy!

_UKforevah- _ Yeah, ok, we shall see…

*A year later*

_Francis- _*comes in on his knees* Can I be a little perverted now?

_UKforevah-_ *laughs loudly* I told you, you couldn't do it!

_Francis-_ I'm sure I haven't been perverted in a da** year… *passes out from yelling*

_UKforevah-_ *laughs hysterically*

_Angel- _Next victim is… BELARUS!

_Belarus-_ What! *looks at the dare* Ahhh! I don't want to die!

_Angel- _Not to mention it's going to be me, your brother, and UKforevah, but mostly UKforevah.

_Belarus-_ AHHHH! This can't be happening!

_UKforevah-_ Oh, yes it can! *ties her to a chair* See? *starts cutting her with a knife*

_Belarus- _AHH! Big brother! Big brother! Help me!

_Ivan-_ Nope! *starts cutting with UKforevah* This is too much fun!

_Angel-_ I guess it's my turn… *covers her mouth and cuts her shoulders and knees so she can't struggle as much*

_UKforevah-_ Thanks for that…

_Angel-_ No problem! *smiles evilly*

_Ivan-_ Yes that was a good idea… I don't want to hear her calling me like crazy, love…

_Angel-_ Again, no problem! *sits back and watches them cut her and laughs evilly*

_Belarus-_ *after 5 minutes of cutting and slicing*… *dead*

_Angel,Ivan&UKforevah-_ *laughs evilly*

_Angel- _Ok! Next review

aviechan

Russia, why don't you and Belarus have a nice long 'chat'? And by that I mean your locked in a closet with Belarus screaming to be let in. Time it to see how long it takes for her to break down the door.

France, why don't we allow you to DIE. In a violent, yet funny way. England can do the honors.

England, unlike everything else since I love you (and America) why don't you and America just hurry up and kiss already. Everyone knows you want to...

Italy, I'm going to have you fight with Prussia. No weapons, just fists. And if you don't win you can eat England's cooking for a week.

Prussia, how about you just piss off Hungary like usual and allow her to bash your face in?

Canada! How about you snap and make America cry?

Lithuania, why don't you sit on Russia's lap like a good boy?

_Angel- _Ok then, let's welcome Aviechan to the story now *smiles welcomingly*

_Aviechan-_ I'm honored to be here Angel! Now, let's start…

_Angel-_ You're right! Ok, first victim is… Russia! (Ivan)

_Ivan-_ W-what?

_Belarus- _YAY! I get to try to get my brother… Again…

_Ivan-_ Oh no! *runs to the closet and locks it*

_Belarus- _*runs after him and hits the door face first* Oww! Big Brother! Big Brother! Open the da** door!

_Ivan-_ Go Away! Go Away!

_Belarus-_ *after 20 minutes of banging on the door the hinges give out and she runs in the closet* I got you now!

_Aviechan-_ NO, NO, NO! Belarus all I wanted to see is how long it would take for you to break in

_Belarus_- Da**it!

_Angel-_ *Snickers* Ok next victim…France (Francis)

_Francis-_ Oh sh**! What do I have to do now!

_Aviechan-_ Die! But England (Iggy) is going to do it! *laughs evilly*

_Iggy-_ *walks in with a sword in hand*

_Francis-_ *hides behind Angel*

_Angel-_ *giggles* Can't help ya! *pushes him towards Iggy*

_Francis-_ Are you going to kill me?

_Iggy-_ Of course not, I just want to talk so, take a seat… *puts the sword away*

_Francis- _O-ok… *takes a seat across Iggy*

_Iggy - _Ok, can you explain why I was summoned here?

_Francis-_ *gulps hard* Umm… You're supposed to kill me!

_Iggy-_ Oh really? *pulls his sword out without Francis to notice*

_Francis-_ Thanks for not killing me…

_Iggy-_ Think again… *stabs through the stomach*

_Francis-_E-England, da**it! *dies instantly after talking*

_Iggy-_ Good riddance…

_Aviechan-_ Thank you Iggy!

_Iggy-_ Not a problem all.

_Angel-_ Hey, Iggy I hate to rain on your parade but you're the next victim.

_Iggy-_ You've got to be kidding me!

_Aviechan-_ Sadly she's not…

Iggy- Oh sh**! *starts running away*

_Angel-_ Ah, ah, ah… I don't think so. *grabs him by his collar*

_Iggy-_ *gags* Oh da**

_Angel- _Okay on to the dare!

_Aviechan-_ Okay, just can you please kiss America (Alfred)! Please!

_Iggy-_ Fine… Alfred! Come here!

_Alfred-_ Yeah, what is it Iggy?

_Iggy-_ *holds the side of Alfred's face and kisses him passionately*

_Alfred- _*pulls away* What the f*** was that about Iggy!

_Iggy-_ *blushes* I was dared to do it, okay!

_Alfred-_ Okay, fine I'll let it go this time!

_Aviechan-_ Don't act like you didn't like it Alfred!

_Alfred-_ *blushes and storms out yelling* I didn't like it and I never will!

_Aviechan-_ He's in denial…

_Angel-_ Don't say that! Okay next victim… Feliciano (Italy)

_Feliciano- _Hiya Angel!

_Angel-_ Hey Feliciano!

_Feliciano-_ What is it I have to do now?

_Aviechan-_ You have to fight Prussia (Gilbert)

_Gilbert-_ Oh hi girls… And Italy

_Angel- _Hi Gilbert! *blushes and looks away*

_Aviechan- _Okay then… Gilbert your only here to fight Italy over there…

_Gilbert-_ That'll be easy!

_Feliciano-_ Okay, we will see

_Gilbert-_ You girls make sure you're watching okay?

_Angel_- Of course!

_Gilbert&Feliciano-_ *walks into an arena together*

_Angel-_ Get ready!

_Aviechan-_ Fight! Fight! Fight!

_Gilbert- _*walks up to Feliciano and punches him in the stomach*

_Feliciano- _*comes back and punches Gilbert in the mouth*

_Gilbert-_ Da**! That hurt!

_Feliciano-_ It was supposed to!

_Gilbert- _You won't be able to hit me again!

_Feliciano-_ *throws another punch at Gilbert's face and hits again and knocks him out*

Aviechan- 1,2,3! Knock out! Wow Feliciano you're so strong and I didn't know!

_Feliciano-_ I told you I've gotten stronger!

_Angel-_ I guess you were telling the truth…

_Feliciano-_ Angel, what's the matter?

_Angel-_ I was hoping you lost because you would have to eat England's food and Gilbert wouldn't be hurt!

_Feliciano-_ England's food! I'm out of here! *runs out as fast as he can*

_Angel-_ Okay next victim… Prussia (Gilbert)

_Gilbert-_ *he wakes up and hears what I said* WTF I just got knocked out and now I'm in for more torture… who is it this time?

_Aviechan- _Hungary ( Elizaveta)!

_Gilbert- _Yay! I can actually make her mad

_Aviechan-_ That's the point!

_Gilbert-_ Okay then!

_Elizaveta-_ *comes in with a pan for protection*

_Gilbert-_ Hey, Elizaveta! How are you today!

_Elizaveta- _*growls* Stay away from me!

_Gilbert- _What if I don't wanna?

_Elizaveta- _I'll use this and won't regret it! *holds up the pan*

_Gilbert-_ No, you won't I know you don't have the guts to! I'm too awesome to hit!

Elizaveta- To most girls, yes, to me, HE** NO!

_Gilbert_- *snickers* Whatever...

_Elizaveta- _Not whatever Gilbert! *hits his face with the pan and it dents in*

_Aviechan-_ *rolling on the floor laughing* HAHA! Oh my God! He got what he deserved! *keeps laughing*

_Elizaveta- _I'm out of here… I'm getting myself away from HIM so I don't hurt him more! *stomps out*

_Angel-_ O-kay… Next victim… Canada (Matthew)!

_Matthew- _*in his soft voice* W-what am I doing here?

_Aviechan-_ You are going to show that you can make yourself aggressive!

_Matthew-_ B-But I can't!

_Aviechan- _Right there that's what you have to do is yell at America (Alfred) until he cries…

_Matthew- _*in a normal volume voice* Fine…

_Angel-_ Wow you really can let it out of ya huh?

_Matthew-_ I guess.

_Alfred-_ *comes in randomly* What's up everybody!

_Matthew-_ Look! Your too loud and obnoxious! You eat WAY too much! And you need to come up with decent plans or you're going to wind up being all alone with ALL of your stupid plans! And another thing… Stop stuffing your fat face until your done explaining your plans… Okay I'm done…

_Alfred- _You think I eat too much and that I'm loud and that all of my plans are stupid… Well then *starts crying* You can f*** off okay? *runs off*

_Angel-_ Okay then next freaking victim… Lithuania (Toris )!

_Toris- _W-what is it now Angel?

_Angel- _Toris, don't worry you're not going to get hurt… you just gotta go over there *points to Ivan who is patting his lap from Toris*

_Toris_- What do I have to do with Russia?

_Aviechan- _Be the good little boy that you are and sit on his lap my boy…

_Toris-_ O-okay… *walks over to Ivan and sits on his lap and get kinda nervous and uncomfortable*

_Ivan- _Don't be frightened little one, I won't hurt you… this time.

_Toris-_ O-Okay I-Ivan…

_Aviechan-_ This is rich! Wow Toris you're pathetic!

_Angel-_ Weak, nervous and paranoid but Toris is not pathetic… Well he is but I'll stick up for him when he needs it.

_Toris- _Thanks Angel… When can I get up?

_Aviechan- _*in a motherly tone* When I say so!

_Toris- _Okay! Okay! I was just asking!

_Aviechan-_ Now that's what I was waiting for!

_Toris- _What would that be!

_Aviechan-_ For you to assert yourself so you can fend for yourself and not have people to do it for you!

_Toris_- Fine! *gets up off of Ivan's lap and walks up to Aviechan* Well if you would think about my situation you might figure out why I'm so nervous all the time! *storms out*

_Angel- _*whispers* Da** Toris…

_Aviechan- _*a little depressed* Well I guess that's all for me…

_Angel-_ Look, Aviechan, he only went off because he's been holding it in so he needs to let it out and feel relief for once…

_Aviechan- _I can see that well, see ya Angel!

_Angel_- See ya Aviechan! *walks out the door and locks it*

_Alfred_- Da**! She locked it! *pouts*

**A/N: Well that's all… See you all next chapter leave reviews and I might use them if I get to them sooo till then this is Angel signing off! **

**PS- Annie, I'll use your review next chapter! **


	3. Mixed up Torture

_***In California, US* **_

_*Disclaimer: I do not own HETALIA!*_

_Angel- _I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

_Cast- *screams*_

_Lithuania- *faints* _

_Angel- _HEY! Wake up I have to introduce someone! _*slaps him* _

_Lithuania- _Huh, what happened? _*looks up* _Oh you're here…

_Angel- _Now introducing my loving fiancée from Naruto… Orochimaru!

_Orochimaru- _Hello dear, how are you?

_Angel- _Fine thank you! Anyway got some reviews to do…

_Oro- *sighs* _fine…

_***StevieRae2011* **_

_**Truth: Which one of u is the biggest sissy?**_

_**Dare: Belarus, I dare you to be locked in a cage with the demon Yashie! (InuYasha)**_

_**Die: Angel gets to kill her all time least favorite cast member besides Belarus. Have fun! Hahaha!**_

_Angel- _Well hello sister of mine… And goddess of souls… :p

_Stevie- _Hello sis… And Goddess of death…

_Angel- _Well to tell you the truth… Lithuania, sadly is the biggest sissy…

_Stevie- _Well then

_Angel- _Yay! Bella is going to get the dare!

_Bella- _W-What is a Yashie?

_InuYasha- _That would be me!

_Oro- _*_rolls eyes* _More nicknames!

_Angel- _Shut it Oro…

_Oro-_ Yes my love…

_Angel- _Anyways… Bella get into the Fu***** cage!

_Bella- _Nooooooooooooooooo!  
><em>InuYasha- <em>*laughs* Welcome…

_Bella- _ H-hello…

_InuYasha- _Wind Scar!

_Bella- *Screams**Dead*_

_Stevie- _Yay! Yashie! _*kisses him on the cheek…*_

_Angel-_ Yuck!

_Oro- _You kiss me why is her kissing InuYasha gross…

_Angel- _Oro! I'm not answering that!

_Oro- _My point exactly… *_Wraps his arms around me*_

_Stevie&InuYasha- _GET A ROOM!

_Angel- _Oh shut up both of you! OH YES I GET TO KILL!

_Stevie ,Oro, Inu- *sweat drops*_

_Angel-_ I choose to kill… Hmmmmmmmmm… Holy Rome!

_Rome- _What!

_Angel-_ I hate you! Go over by Oro!

_Oro- _Let me guess… I have to give him a curse mark and then I let him suffer from the pain and he dies huh?

_Angel-_ _*nods head like crazy* _Yes lovely!

_Oro-_ Oh fine for you… You owe me after this one!

_Angel- _I know! _*smiles at him*_

_Oro- *bites the side of his neck* _

_Rome- *grabs his neck screaming* _Why!

_Oro- _The deed is done… Can I have a kiss Angel darling?

_Angel-_ Fine. _*gives him a kiss then pulls away fast, blushing*_

_Oro-_ Thank you…

_Rome-*falls to the ground dead* _

_Angel-_ YAY! Next review….

_***Inquiete* **_

_**Dare: Stick pins and needles in America's eyes and poor rat poison down his mouth.**_

_**Death: Give Germany a quick and painless death. (If he's last breaths are painful I'm going to hunt you down and torture you.)**_

_**Hehe, thanks friend ^_^**_

_Angel- _*_in a hurt voice* _Oro do you mind helping me with another dare please….

_Oro- _Of course but whose is it that it is hurting you so much love?

_Angel- _My big brother… Alfred…

_Oro- _Oh ok I'll do it love…

_Angel- _Thanks… I owe you again… Al, come here please…

_Alfred- _NO! No more torture!

_Angel- _Look it's hard enough to see you in pain now get you're a** over there and get your dare done! *_Sobs*_

_Oro- *pulls him away and puts needles in his eyes and puts the poison in his mouth*_

_Alfred-*screams in pain* _ANGEL!

_Angel- _I'm sorry brother… *_walks out of scene until he dies and Oro comes to get me*_

_Alfred-*dead*_

_Oro- *walks out to me* _Come love you have to finish your review…

_Angel- *wipes tears away* _your right Oro *_Follow him back inside while he's holding my hand*_

_Germany- *walks in and sees the torture board* _Oh no!

_Angel- _I just had to watch my brother die… Again… *_Grabs a machine gun and shoots his heart*_

_Germany- *dies quick and easy*_

_Inquiete- _Thanks Angel… You know now you can bring your brother back… *_Gives me a friendly hug*_

_Angel_- Thanks… Next review…

_***AnnieHonson***_

_**Truth- [America] Why are you not fat yet? I've seen you with burgers, you eat that sh** like there's no tomorrow! Are you getting plastic surgery or something?**_

_**Dare- [England] Spend an hour with my serpents in a fish tank**_

_**Die- [France] You strike me as a player. To prove me you're not a player, you must jump off a cliff into a valley of porcupines and bleed to death… **_

_**Hope you like the ideas! ^_^ **_

_**-Annie**_

_Angel- _Well welcome Annie!

_Annie- _It feels so good to be here!

_Angel-_ I know it is I love being here!

_Annie- _Ain't that the truth… Anyway I have a question for your big bro you mind if I talk to him?

_Angel-_ No not at all… Al! Come here please…. There is no torture I swear just a truth question!

_Alfred- _Finally! Someone doesn't want to kill me!

_Annie-_ Answer the question…

_Alfred- *looks at the question* _To tell you the truth I really don't know why I don't gain any weight… It surprises me too…

_Angel- _Ok… Iggy come hither!

_Iggy-*annoyed* _You need what… now?

_Oro- *growls* _Watch your tone boy…

_Angel- _Not explaining… Just get in the da** tank please and thank you…

_Iggy-_ *_still annoyed not listening to Oro*_ Whatever Angel…

_Oro-*under his breath* _I hope he drowns or dies… Talking to MY Angel like that… He'll pay…

_Angel-_ For one Oro calm down for two France come hither!

_Francis- _Yes Angel?

_Angel&Annie- *points to the cliff* _Jump…

_Francis- _Ok that sounds interesting *_walks up to the cliff closes his eyes and jumps*_

_Angel- _Wow he actually fell for it *_Laughs*_

_Annie- *laughing* _I know..

_Francis- _*_Screams out of pain from all of the spiky things down there… Dies from loss of blood*_

_Ange&Francis- *laughing like maniacs*_

_Angel- *in between laughs* _Next review please!

_***(No Name…)***_

_**Italy, I want to brush your hair (and 'accidently' touch your curl) may I?**_

_**Germany, please turn Prussia in to a proper young man!**_

_**America, I wish for you to have an epic battle with Hungary involving England, a maid dress, and avoiding all photos of anything more the two of you do.**_

_**Japan, what's it like being around all of these people who are so culturally diverse from you? Please answer while dressed as a ninja.**_

_**Canada, you and Russia must swap personalities! I then wish for you to slap France repeatedly.**_

_**Um… and as for who should DIE? Lithuania, you may have the pleasure of being pushed down a set of stairs by me!**_

_Angel- _Well to start this review off I would love to thank my lovely fiancée for helping me this chapter! Love you honey!

_Oro- _Love you too, now finish your chapter!

_Angel-_ *_Playfully sighs_* Fine…

_Feliciano- *randomly walks in*_

_Angel_- Just the boy I was looking for!

_Feliciano- *points to himself* _M-me you were looking for me? Why me Angel?

_Angel- _Oh my friend here would like to brush your hair…

_Feliciano- _Oh ok I was hoping it was nothing about pasta…. I haven't eaten pasta in 3 months! Anyway of course she can!

_Angel- _thank you for your consent…

_Fan- *brushes his hair and touches his curl* _Yay! I touched his curl *_Squeals* _

_Angel- _Done with that now… Ludwig come hither your next!

_Ludwig- _Oh ok Angel what is it that you would like to do?

_Angel- _Ummm… My fan would like to watch you teach Prussia to be a proper young man…

_Ludwig- _Oh is that so?

_Angel-_ Yes that is so…

_Ludwig- _Oh ok… Well then Gilbert! Come here!

_Gilbert- _Yes, Ludwig?

_Ludwig- _I have been requested to teach you how to be a proper young man which means no drinking, no partying and such things like that…

_Gilbert- _ B-but that's my whole life Ludwig you know that!

_Ludwig-_ Well change your personality!

_Gilbert- *gasps*_ How could I do that!

_Ludwig- _This *_ties him to a chair… and pulls out a board* _This is how you need to change…

_Gilbert- *looks at all of the diagrams*_ Oh ok I understand Ludwig…

_Angel-_ Next… America!

_Alfred- _*_looks at what he needs to do* _Oh that sounds fun… Hungary come here!

_Hungary- *walks in with Iggy with a maid dress on* _ Told you he likes me more than you American!

_Alfred- _NO! He's mine!

_Iggy- _HUH?

_Hungary- _Good way to come out of the closet there America…

_Angel- _My brother isn't gay!

_Hungary- _You might want to look again... *_she sweat drops*_

_Angel- _Wha- *_finds my brother in a fierce make-out session with Iggy and I gasp*_ Al! You said you weren't gay!

_Alfred- _Look Angel I can explain…

_Angel- _Well start explaining… NOW!

_Alfred- _Does this answer the explanation? *_Starts making out with Iggy again…*_

_Angel- _I can't believe you lied to me! _*runs out crying* _

_Alfred- *stops kissing Iggy after he hears my door slam* _ANGEL!

_Stevie_- *yells after her* HOMOPHOBE! Jk, but seriously…

_Angel- _*_sobs with Oro by me* _ I can't believe he's gay babe…

_Oro-_ I know honey but look he's still your brother…

_Angel-_ I know- *_Hears a knock at the door* _Go away Al!

_Alfred- _Angel I was going to tell you after this part of the review I swear… Sis please come open the door…

_Angel-*opens the door* _What do you want… Shouldn't you be making out with your new boyfriend?

_Alfred- _ANGEL LISTEN TO ME! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU NOW CUT THIS SH** OUT!

_Angel- *Runs into his arms crying* _The only reason I'm acting like this is because I love you and I don't want to lose you as a big brother!

_Alfred-_ _*chuckles into my hair* _You really think I would let one of my boyfriends come before you? You're such a crazy little girl you know that?

_Angel-_ Well yeah you're my brother man a lot of things could take you away…. But anyway I need to take care of the rest of this review I'll talk to you about this later…

_Alfred- _Ok Angel… Love you little sis…

_Angel- _Love you too big bro… Anyway… Next is… Kiku

_Kiku- _Well all I can tell you is it's kinda hard keeping up with what they are doing all of the time I won't tell you otherwise… Just to remind you I am in a ninja suit

_Angel- _Next… This is special… We have our self 2 victims in this one… Canada and Russia!

_Russia&Canada- _Oh God!

_Angel- _Stevie I need your help if you can…

_Stevie- _What is it sis?

_Angel- _Can you move souls to different bodies?

_Stevie- _Shyeah. Want me to?

_Angel_- Yes.

_Stevie- _What's in it for me?

_Angel_- Uhhh, a whole day on a date with Dimitri, Jace, InuYasha, and Rephaim.

_Stevie- _DEAL! _*closes eyes and places her hand which is glowing white on Canada's shoulder. It passes through and garbs hold of his soul. She repeats the process with Russia. She grips both souls and puts Russia into Canada and vice versa*_ Done.

_Canada_- I will conquer the world.

_Russia_- Let's go skiing!

_Nameless Person_- Now slap France!

_Canada_- With pleasure! *walks up and slaps France*

_France_- Ow!

_Canada- *slaps him again* _

_France_- Ow!

_NP_- *_laughs maniacally*_

**_*Half an Hour Later* _**

_NP- *still laughing*_

_Canada- *laughing*_

_France_- _*rubbing his red cheeks*_ Ow! That hurt!

_Angel_- Switch them back now.

_Stevie_- O' course. *repeats the process from before*

_Russia_- What weaker country can I conquer?

_Canada_- Why are my hands red like I just slapped a Frenchman repeatedly?

_Angel_- Because you did.

_Canada_- Huh? Whe-?

_Angel_- *_interrupts him*_ No questions! We still have stuff to do!

_Stevie_- *_chuckles*_

_Angel_- So, Lithuania, ready to die?

_Lithuania_- Not really. Unless it gets me away from you.

_Angel_- It will for a short while.

_Lithuania_- NP, come push me! _*stands in front of spiral staircase that appeared out of nowhere* _

_NP_- No problem. _*pushes him*_

_Stevie_- What're you waiting for? Follow him?

_***At the Bottom* **_

_Lithuania_- _*dead*_

_NP_- Ha, that was fun…

_Angel_-No it wasn't! Now it's time for a game I like to call the Special Closet Game, or SCG for short.

_Stevie- _Can I explain! Can I explain! Can I explain!

_Angel- _Yes after you bring Lithuania (Toris) back and tell him I DON'T hate him!

_Stevie- _*_Claps twice* _Now he's back.

_Toris- *hides behind Stevie* _Get me away from her *_Points at me* _

_Stevie-_Toris, she really loves you, give her a , let me explain my brilliant game. So, the hostess, Angel in this case, asks a question. Whoever gets that right gets asked a question by the first guest star. Now, if they get that question right, the hostess, the cast member, and any guests present, go in a closet and everyone outside the closet gets killed by a second guest star. If they get it wrong, they go in a closet by themselves where the second guest star kills only them. Cool?

_Toris- _Oh ok... I will

_Angel_- anyways in this case as well there will be 2 closets instead of 1… So that means 3 guest stars and 2 contestants… Is that a deal? Our 3 guest stars will be introduced later in the game…

_Russia-_ Violence… Get on with it woman…

_Angel- _The first question is… Who is most often paired with Lithuania in fan works?

_America- _Japan?

_Angel- _ummmmm… HELL NO!

_Germany- _Me?

_Angel- _Again no!

_Russia- _Poland?

_Angel- _Yes that is correct!

_Russia-_ SH**!

_Angel- _Second question… Who does Russia hate the most?

_Toris- _Can I answer?

_Angel- _O-of course Toris…

_Toris- _Look I was kidding…. I know you love me and I love you… and my answer is Poland…

_Angel- _Close but not correct…

_Bella- _This is probably wrong but I want to say me perhaps?

_Angel- _NO! You ho-bag it is you!

_Bella- _YOU'RE FU***** SERIOUS!

_Russia- _Yes little sister it is soo serious… GO AVAY!

_Bella- _Fu***** kill me!

_Angel- _It depends if you get the next question correct _*under my breath*_ Bit**… The first guest star is… Sesshomaru! He'll ask the questions…

_Sesshomaru- _Angel why have you brought me around this pack of filthy HUMANS! Do I get to kill?

_Angel- _No dear… your asking questions…

_Se- _Da**!

_Angel-_ Maybe next time Se…

_Stevie- _YOU'RE NOT AS HOT AS YOUR BROTHER!

_Se-_ You dare to insult me, you half-breed mutt?

_Stevie_- Wanna go, dog breath?

_Angel- _Hey! You can't fight. Se, you can't kill my sister. And, Stevie, you can't kill my fiancé! So, stop!

_Stevie&Se- *glaring* _

_Angel- _Well Se you have the spot light on questions right now…

_Se- _Fine… Then can I kill that mutt you call your sister…

_Angel- _I wish you could but she's the goddess of souls 'cause one she wouldn't die and 2 she'll just come right back and kill you!

_Se- _First question… What is my favorite country?

_Russia-_ Ireland?

_Se- _Yes… Ok Bella What is Angel's mutt of a sister's favorite country?

_Russia- _I would know that 'cause she talks about it all the time it's me!

_Angel- _Yay! That's right! You get to live!... The first guest star is my sister Stevie!

_Stevie- *snaps* _

_Butterscotch-_ Yes, boss?

_Stevie- _Wanna help me kill a bunch of losers?

_Butterscotch_- Yes! _*transforms from adorable wolf puppy to giant wolf with super big teeth* _let's do this!

_Stevie- _Ok, Russia, Oro, and Angel get into the closet. So I can kill all these people…

_Angel-_ Fine! Pusshy! *_Angel, Oro, and Russia enter the closet_* we get to watch all of the people die!

_Stevie- _Ready to die losers?

_Cast- _Noooooo!

_***On the T.V.***_

_Stevie- _ I'm so ready to kill! _*laughs maniacally and pulls out a chainsaw and Butterscotch gets ready to attack*_

_Butterscotch- _Ready boss?

_Stevie- _Hell Yeah!

_Butterscotch- _So am I! _*Attacks a random nation*_

_Stevie&Butterscotch- *keep killing random nations while there are problems going on in the camera room*_

_Angel- *my curse mark starts acting up* _Ow! Not now…

_Oro-_ Angel, dear what's the matter?

_Angel-_ It's nothing… Just my curse mark… _*red starts crawling up my neck*_

_Russia- _What did you do to her Orochimaru!

_Oro- _Well when we got together I gave her a mark of my own that gave her immortality and it bothers her really bad from time to time…

_Russia- _That's horrible! A disgrace!

_Oro- _Oh whatever I don't have time for this I need to get to her and help her you fool!

_Russia-_ Don't go near her!

_Oro- _Get out of my way or she'll suffer! Move you stupid Russian _*pushes him out of the way*_

_Angel- *whimpering in pain* _Oro it hurts so much!

_Oro- _I know dear… And it's starting to creep along your neck….

_Angel_- I know I can feel it!

_Oro- *pulls me into his arms* _I know Shhhh… It'll go away soon…

_Angel- _I hope it lasts shorter than 3 hours this time _*whimpers* _

_Oro- *under his breath* _So do I….

_Stevie- *walks in without Butterscotch* _did you- … What's happening to my sister!

_Oro- _You remember that mark I gave her?

_Stevie- The_ curse mark on the back of her neck… Yeah why?

_Oro- *shakes his head* _Well the one side affect of them is that they hurt the victim and the mark crawls along the skin and causes agonizing pain…

_Stevie- _Oh… _*walks over to me and tries to calm me down* _You have to calm down if you want it to stop hurting sis…

_Angel- _I… Know that Stevie… You just don't know the pain I'm going through right now…

_Stevie- _Look I know it hurts but you need to take deep breaths and calm yourself down before it spreads across your whole body…

_Oro- _That's right… If it spreads across your whole body your gonna be in a hospital…

_Angel- *starts taking deep breaths and calms down and the curse mark does down again* _It still hurts but not as bad…

_Oro- *in a pained voice* _That's good to hear… I wish I never gave you that mark in the first place

_Angel- _I told you to do it so I could be with you forever…

_Oro- _Yeah but now we have to get back to the game… *_gives me a kiss on my forehead then my lips_*

_Stevie- _OK… Ewwwww….

_Angel- _Oh shut up….

_Oro- _Ok… Now I'm asking the questions… Question 2… What is Angel's favorite country?

_Russia- _Prussia?

_Oro-_ No… The next Special guest is one of my old partners from the Akatsuki… Hidan…

_Hidan- _Hello Angel!... Orochimaru…

_Oro- _Hidan…

_Angel- _No fighting boys...

_Hidan&Oro- _Fine Angel…

_Angel- _Russia I'm sorry and Hidan have fun…

**_*On the T.V.*_**

_Hidan- _Hello Russian…

_Russia- _H-Hello Hidan…

_Hidan- _I will kill you for a sacrifice for my lord Jashin…

_Russia- _Who?

_Hidan- _Jashin is my god!

_Russia- _Ok…

_Hidan- *takes out his 3 bladed scythe* _This is the fun part… I will curse you now…

_Russia- _… What are you going to do?

_Hidan- _Let me demonstrate… _*Draws a blood circle with a triangle inside of it*_

_Russia- _What the hell!

_Hidan- _Now you will feel the ultimate pain!

_Russia- _How do you expect to do that with a scythe and a blood diagram?

_Hidan- *takes out a smaller blade and stabs himself in the right leg*_

_Russia- *the same injury appears on him* _How the HELL!

_Hidan- _I told you I cursed you… now you will feel the same pain I feel…

_Russia- _Make it fast!

_Hidan- _Nope. I will make it as slow as I want to… _*punctures his left leg, arm, and his right shoulder*_

_Russia- *all of the injuries appear* _Owwwww!

_Hidan- _Now for the finishing blow. Where should it be? Through the stomach, Heart, Lung, Liver, or through the throat?

_Russia- _They all sound painful it's your pick…

_Hidan- _That it is my dear Russian friend… _*punctures every spot listed*_

_Russia- *dead* _

_Hidan- *comes out bloody and satisfied* _Thanks for the opportunity Angel…

_Oro- _Back off… She's mine you womanizer…

_Angel- _Oro I want to go home…. Back to hell with my father, mother and annoying sister…

_Oro- _That's fine I'll see you when you come back to me…

_Angel- _YUP! Well let's get out of here…

_Oro- _Yeah that sounds like a good idea…

_Angel- _Oh one thing _*Locks the characters in the room*_

_Bella&Lithuania- _Da**it! She locked it!

_Alfred&Iggy- *in another huge make-out session not even caring what is going on* _

_Russia&Francis- _Eww that's just nasty! Angel take me with you!

_**Took me 3 days to finish but its finished chapter 3 of hetalia TOD! My loving sister let me use her SCG *special closet game* Hope you like it… You know what to do… This is Angel signing off!**_


	4. Mixed Emotions

A/N: I am officially making Orochimaru (Oro) my partner in crime… To help me kill/hurt anyone I like

Berlin, Germany

_:~Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!:~_

_Angel: _I'm back! My lovely countries! _~smirks evilly~_

_Oro: _That's my girl always taking after me with that evil smirk ~_mimics the smirk I have on~_

_All countries: ~cringes in fear~_

_Angel: Okay… First review!_

_1) I want to have one make-out session with the following: Alfred, Arthur, Kiku and Romano, along with a little "moment" with Alfred2) allow me to brutally murder two people: Belarus and France _

_- __Love ya sissy!_

_Angel: _Hey sissy! I see you enjoy my torture stories _~smiles~_

_Akita: _Yes! Especially because I love torturing Francis and Bella _~chuckles darkly~_

_Angel: _Are you turning into Oro? ~_smirks~_

_Akita: _NO!NO!NO! Never! I hate him I can't believe you fell in love with him!

_Angel:_… _~sweat drop~ _Okay sissy I get it, I was only joking_ ~playfully punches her arm~_

_Akita:_ Well okay on with my requests please!

_Angel:_ Okay _~looks at her review for names~ _okay I will need, Al, Arthur, Kiku and Romano to come hither.

_Al: ~slowly comes~ _Don't let them kill me sis please! _~Whimpers~_

_Angel:_ Calm down Al it's only Akita.

_Al: _~_relieved sigh~_

_Arthur: _I see Akita wants a kiss but I am committed to Alfred… but I'll make an exception for now…

_Al: _Come on hun we just have to do it for her then back to each other okay?

_Kiku: _Alright it won't kill us

_Romano: _One small kiss!

_Akita: _Alright since I have consent from all of you _~walks into a closet without cameras~ _

_Oro: _You know we could do that at any given time Angel dearest…

_Angel: ~Blushes~_ Oro!… Maybe after all of my reviews or done and if you are a good boy.

_Oro: ~looks surprised~ _you never turn me down love, but ok I guess I can deal with that.

_Akita: ~comes out satisfied~ _thank you sissy

_Everyone else except Al & Arthur: ~comes out naturally~_

_Angel: _Where is my brother and soon to be brother-in-law?

_Akita: _Making out in the closet they wanted each other after I was done.

_Angel: _Figures… Anyhow, Um, I need Belarus and France please…

_Oro:_ I can take care of Francis for you.

_Angel: _Okay, thank you sweetheart.

_Oro: _it's not a problem love.

_Akita: _Okay you two enough with the love fest get to the killing!

_Angek&Oro: _Fine!

_Akita: _Thank you very much _~under her breath~ _how can she fall in love with him! Gross!

_Angel: _I heard that!

_Akita: _SH**!

_Angel: _Oro, bring Francis over there I'll bring Bella over there.

_Oro:_ Okay, love

_Angel&Oro: ~takes Francis and Bella to their killing spots~_

_~15 minutes later~ _

_Bella&Francis: ~dead~_

_Akita: ~laughing~ _

_Oro: _You alright love? _~wraps his arms around my waist~_

_Angel: _Fine…

_Akita: _Bye sissy!

_Angel: _Bye sissy… Next review!

_~StevieRae2011~_

_Truth: How many of you miss me? I mean I'm not actually here… I'm on a date… *chuckles*_

_Dare: I dare France to kill himself… While he's a ghost. I'll make him a ghost and keep his body alive… _

_Die- EVERYONE! Except Russia, myself, and my boyfriends. "Everyone" includes you Angel. I'll make you not immortal. You all get blown up by a psychotic suicide bomber! Namely, Achmed the Dead Terrorist! Then I'll bring Angel and Oro (maybe) back! _

_That is all. _

_Angel: _I am not killing myself.

_Stevie: _A-Roach-In-My-Room still has to die.

_Angel: _Only because I have to…

_Oro: _Dear don't worry about it that will happen later…

_Angel: _I know… _~holds him close~_

_All of the countries: _None of us miss you! You are pure evil!

_Angel: ~still holding onto Orochimaru~ _France…. Come here…

_Francis: _Why are you hanging onto him like he'll die if you don't?

_Angel: _Because later we must die and I want to hold him…

_Oro: ~whispers in my ear~ _Let go dear…. I'm right here I'll never leave _~kisses my lips then my neck~_

_All girl countries: _Awwwww! How cute!

_Angel: ~Doesn't let go of him~ _Francis kill yourself my sister will keep your body alive, you will only lose your soul.

_Francis: _Fine…_~drives a knife through his heart and his soul levitates from his body while his body is still "alive" _

_Angel: _That's done _~holds onto Oro tighter~_

_Oro: ~chuckles~ _Silly Angel or should I say Angelina…. Your real name… I love you and I won't ever, you hear me, ever leave you. _~wraps his arms back around me and kisses me passionately~_

_Countries: ~hollering and cheering for us~ _

_Angel: ~pulls away from the kiss~ _I love you too Orochimaru my loving husband _~smiles~_

_**{Warning: mood ruining moment ahead}**_

_Achmed: ~runs in with a bomb strapped to him and blows everyone up~_

_Stevie: ~laughing~ _I ruined my sister's romantic moment with her husband! YAY! Score! Might as well bring them back now… I guess… ~_Giggles and does so ~_

_Angel: ~wakes up on top of Orochimaru and blushes~_

_Oro: ~comes around too~ _See dear did I leave you for a second?

_Angel: _No, thank you _~kisses him~_

_Stevie: _EWWWWWWWW! My sister is kissing a snake! YUCK!

_Oro: ~Against my lips~ _Shut it…. The person on a date with like 5 guys…

_Stevie: _Shut up A-Roach-In-My-Room!

_Oro: _It's Orochimaru!

_Angel: ~brakes the kiss and smiles~ _Love you Oro

_Oro: _Love you too Angelina….. Next review

_~cosplaylover~_

_love this story! time for dares! first! little lietuva (lithuania) gets a break form his pain and suffering because i am the lithuania in my cosplay group and a quick question for liet as well why are you considered the wimpyest if you kicked prussias ass? because if that is true then prussia is the wimpyest since he lost to you. (self esteme boost!) now... random dancing for Angel and whoever she wants to be apart of it and lithuania! _

_Angel: _Welcome cosplaylover! Glad you are here!

_CL: _Feels good to be here but really how is it that Lithuania is the wimpiest?

_Angel: _I had altered his personality a little so that was the outcome

_CL: _Oh! Okay thank you for having me! Bye!

_Oro: _That was fast Angel…

_Angel: _I know….. But anyway my sister made another review to make my story a bit longer and plus I want to torture you so you are forced to be a good boy Orochimaru…

_Oro: _What an evil little girl… Anyway just do your last review… Quickly!

_Angel: _I'll take as long as I want to.

_~StevieRae2011~_

_Truth: Italy, would you sing me your version of the Hetalia song?_

_Dare: I dare Sealand to jump off his "country" with weights tied to his feet. _

_Die: America is roasted SLOWLY on a spit. Then poison the meat and make Cuba eat it. DOUBLE DEATH SCENE! Have fun sis. _

_Angel: ~grits my teeth~ _Welcome… Back…

_Stevie:_ Why so mad Angel?

_Angel: _Stop trying to kill my husband!

_Stevie: _It was only once…. Even though he's a snake he can't be a good lover Angel! He's not good company!

_Angel: _You don't know him as well as I do!

_Oro: _Okay Angel dear no more fighting love do her review love please.

_Angel: _Fine… Sealand(Peter) my loving little brother come here…

_Peter: _Okay sister… What do you need?

_Angel: _My sister wants you to jump off of your country with weights on your ankles…. I'm sorry… I love you

_Peter: _It's okay Angel, I love you too I'll see you soon… _~ties weights to his ankles and jumps~_

_Angel: _Peter! _~tries to get to him and Oro stops me and I cry into him~_

_Oro: ~holds me~_ Shh, dear… I'm sorry sweetie…. Shh it's okay

_Angel: _He-he's gone….

_Oro: _Shhh it's okay… I'll do the next part for you so your not hurt anymore my love.

_Angel:_ You kill my brothers a lot… Oro, do it…

_Stevie: _They irk me.

_Oro: _Quiet! America, come here so I can tie you to this stick.

_Al: ~whining~ _I don't wanna!

_Stevie: ~eyes glowing purple and hands glowing white~_ DO IT!

_Al: ~gulps~ _Yes ma'am… _~walks to Oro~_

_Oro: ~ties him to stick~ _

_Stevie: _Someone light me a fire! Make it big enough for him to roast!

_Ivan (Russia): _I will!

_Stevie: _Well, Russia, you're becoming a star pupil!

_Ivan: ~grins~_

_Stevie: _Now get to it and make it snappy!

_Ivan: ~makes fire~_

_Stevie: _Well, America. I'm sorry about this… Wait, no I'm not. You irk me more than Sealand.

_Al: _What did I ever do to you?

_Stevie: _You're just annoying.

_Oro: ~makes stands for each end of stick and holds Al over it~ _

_Al: ~screaming~_

_Angel: ~sobbing~_

_Stevie&Ivan: ~laughing hysterically and high-fiving~_

_Oro: ~inspecting how well he's cooking~_

_Al: ~sobbing in pain~_

_Oro: ~flips him face down~_

_Al: ~screaming~_

_Stevie: _This is too good. _~eats popcorn~_

_Ivan: _Can I get some?

_Stevie: ~nods and hands him popcorn~_

_Al: ~dead and cooked to perfection~_

_Oro: _Time for step two… _~poisons America's perfectly cooked remains~_

_Cuba: _Must I?

_Stevie: _Si!

_Cuba: ~ranting in Spanish~_

_Stevie: _Woah, I don't speak that much Spanish. Regardless, chow down!

_Cuba: ~reluctantly eats Al's hand~ _Tastes like chicken!

_Stevie: _Shut up and just eat.

_Cuba: ~eats~_

_Ivan: _Why isn't he dying?

_Stevie: _Wait for it… Wait for it…

_Cuba: ~choking~_

_Stevie: ~chuckling~_

_Cuba: ~dead~_

_Oro: ~rushes to me and wraps his arms around me~ _I am so sorry love…

_Angel: _It's fine hun I'll be okay…

_Oro: _No Angel it's not okay…

_Angel: _I love you

_Oro: _Love you too honey love…

_Stevie: _Honey love? Really? _~groans, clutches stomach, and vomits on Al's remains~_

_Angel: _Ew!

_Feli: ~randomly sings~ _

**"_Draw a circle that's the Earth! Draw a circle that's the Earth!….. Hetalia!"_**

_A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated this story! Sorry! I know some of it suck please don't be mean about it…Leave a review…. This is Angel signing off… Byeeeeee!_


	5. Long period of torture!

_*In Scotland*_

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia, I'm just a loving fan!*_

_Dark Figure: _Hello all!

_Cast except America (al): *screams* _No more torture!

_Al: _Angel loving sister, I know it's you _*pulls me out of the dark*_

_Angel: _Awwwwwww Al! You ruined my entrance.

_Al: _That's what older brothers are for there sis!

_Angel: _Anyway since my entrance was ruined… I'll start the reviews!

StevieRae2011

Haha. Thanks for letting me help write this. Anyways:

Truth: Angel, how many guys are you dating, married to, or engaged to?

Dare: I dare England to punch Russia in the face. Let's see what happens *chuckles evilly*

Die: Italy's choice. Whoever he chooses gets to be locked in a room with me. Just me and my Goddess powers.

Have fun everyone!

_Stevie: _I'm glad I am here!

_Whole Cast: *screams* _No! No! No!

_Stevie: _Yes, yes

_Angel: _ Just don't go too sadistic on these poor people

_Orochimaru(Oro): *comes in* _Hello Dear.

_Angel: _Oro! _*jumps into his arms* _

_Oro: *smiles and kisses me* _

_Stevie: _Okay! Okay! No kissing please!

_Angel: *kisses Oro again to make her mad* _

_Stevie: _Ewwwwwwwwwwww!

_Angel: *smiles evilly* _Okay on with her review, first, me….. Weird _*looks at question and blushes* _ummmmmm…. A lot but Oro is main right now _*smiles* _

_Stevie: *coughs* _Ew but okay

_Angel: _Okay! Next is…. England and Russia!

_Both of them: *questioning look*_

_England: _Ummmmm…. I don't want to do that….. Can I luck out?

_Oro: _No.

_Russia: *shines pick axe*_

_England: *gulps and punches Russia while he is busy right in between the eyes and runs like a mad man*_

_Russia: *huffing in anger and running after England* _I'm going to kill you!

_England: *huffing* _not a chance!

_Russia: *catches up and cuts his head clear off* _

_Al: _Nooooooooo! _*runs over to England* _

_Angel: _Al….. He's gone….

_Al: *crying* _He…. He….. Proposed a week ago…

_Angel: _ Aw, Al it's okay…

_Al: *yells* _Just bring him back!

_Angel: _Okay _*leans over Iggy and kisses his check*_

_Al: _how will his head reconnect?

_Angel: _It'll just go back on, look.

_Al: *looks down and Iggy is waking up*_

_Iggy: _A-al…. Is that you?

_Al: _Yeah dud it's me. _*kisses him* _

_Angel: _Awwwww! Love you guys!

_Oro: _Angel… _*grasps my face and kisses me* _

_Stevie: _I'm all alone…..

_Angel: *in between kisses* _that's what you get….

_Angel, Al, Iggy, and Oro: *pulls apart*_

_Stevie: _Now that's over I feel severely left out….

_Angel: _Oh well…..

_Stevie: _Let me kill the nation Italy chooses please would you?

_Feliciano (Italy): _I choose Sealand…

_Iggy: _What's wrong with my little brother?

_Feliciano: _He's weaker than I am!

_Iggy: _True.

_Peter (Sealand): _Aww! Arthur that's not nice! _*pouts*_

_Stevie: _Get over here you little brat!

_Peter: _Y-Yes ma'am! _*slowly approaches her*_

_Stevie: _You don't even have to come near me _*laughs evilly and claps* _

_Peter: *dead*_

_Iggy: _Okay, fun is over, even though he is annoying I would like him back please.

_Al: *laughing hysterically* _Oh man! All she had to do was clap?!

_Stevie: _Yeah, I have awesome in me.

_Al: _Hey! That's my line!

_Stevie: _I don't care _*poofs away in a cloud of glitter*_

_Angel: _Okay? Next review!

_Oro: _Really? Already? I wanted a little time with my wife please?

_Angel: _At the end of the chapter okay?_*kisses him* _

_Oro: *semi pouts* _Fine….

_Angel: _Thank you, Next review!

inquiete

To good, hmm, Oh I know.

Truth: Italy was there any romance between you and the Holly Roman Empire? (Come on I can't be the only one who thought of it, what with Holly Rome blushing all the time and you got to admit they're pretty cute.)

Dare: America stand in the middle of an open battle field, weaponless, and have ALL the countries fire on you. (And when I say all I mean ALL!)

Death: Russia, bathe in a pit of lava, and have Prussia fall in.

_Angel: _Welcome back Inquiete! Nice to have you back around here.

_Inquiete: _Always a pleasure Angel.

_Angel: _I see you have chosen Italy for you first victim, correct?

_Inquiete: _That would be correct Angel, I'll restate the question, Italy was there any romance between you and the Holy Roman Empire?

_Feliciano: *blushes* Honestly_, when I was a little babino, I did have deep feelings for Holy Rome, even though I was technically his slave.

_Inquiete: _Interesting, next is America, shall I read his dare out loud Angel?

_Angel: _If you would like.

_Inquiete: _Okay, I shall then, "America stand in the middle of an open battlefield, weaponless, and have ALL countries fire on you."

_Iggy:_ What?!

_Inquiete: *hiding annoyance* _You heard me surround him guys.

_All countries: *surrounds Al including Iggy*_

_Russia: *laughs* _Ready. Aim. Fire! _*shoots first* _

_The other countries: *fires*_

_Al: *screams then dies*_

_Iggy: *runs to him* _Happy you monster!

_Inquiete: _Yes I am pleased _*trying to contain laughs* _

_Angel: _Chill bro…. I can bring him back, harmless prank.

_Iggy: _JUST DO IT!

_Angel: _Okay! Okay! _*kisses his cheek and brings him back* _

_Iggy: *hugs him close and kisses him*_

_Al: *laughs at him* _Dude, calm down I'm fine

_Iggy: _Y-You knew this was going to happen?

_Al: _Yes, I thought it be funny, that's why I didn't flip out.

_Iggy: *slaps him* _You foul evil little cockroach!

_Al: _I didn't mean to hurt you this much…. You know I love you Iggy.

_Iggy: *through sobs* _I love you too but that was a foul thing to do to me…

_Al: _Angel, go to her next thing while I work this out with Iggy please?

_Angel: _Of course big bro, love you

_Al: _Love you Angel.

_Angel: _Inquiete… who is next on you evil list?

_Inquiete: _ Ummmmm…. Russia!

_Ivan(Russia): _Again? Oh dear…. This isn't common…..

_Inquiete: _I guess people got tired of killing you sister….

_Ivan: _How am I dying exactly?

_Inquiete: _"Bathe in a pit of lava, and have Prussia fall in" exactly.

_Ivan: _So I get to bring my brother with me how delightful.

_Inquiete: _Just do it, I will fish you both out myself and have Angel here revive you…. Scouts honor.

_Ivan: _Fine. This is how im doing this _*gets ready to jump but grabs Prussia (Gilbert)*_

_Gilbert: _What the hell?!

_Ivan: *jumps and drags Gilbert with him*_

_Gilbert: *screams all the way down* _

_Ivan: *silent*_

_Inquiete: _I think they are dead but let me check _*goes by the pit and hears nothing*_ I guess they are dead might a well keep my end of the bargain huh?

_Angel: _Yeah. _*gives her a net made of something to block all heat temperatures* _Use this.

_Inquiete: *starts fishing around for them and pulls up with their dead bodies in it*_ Okay here you go.

_Angel: *kisses them both on the check* _

_Gilbert: _I will kill you Ivan how dare you kill the awesome Prussia!

_Ivan: _Oh shut it you egotistical freak.

_Inquiete: _Angel it is getting a bit late so if you won't mind I'm leaving now…

_Angel: _Okay hope to hear from you for the next chapter!

_Inquiete: _Don't I always _*poofs out* _

_Angel: _Oka- _*gets cut off by orochimaru kissing me*_

_Oro: _I told you I wanted time with my wife….

_Angel: _And I told you…. I need to finish this chapter…..

_Oro: _Fine….. _*holds me around the waist*_

_Angel: _Stubborn snake… anyways as I was saying next review please….

_Al: *hands me the paper and I display it and it says…*_

SillyMonth

I have a few requests. I hope they aren't too much.  
>Truth: Russia, why do you carry that pipe around?<br>Dare: You'll need a couple of closets for this one:  
>Greece, to marry me!(and NEVER get a divorce (: )<br>Germany and Italy being locked in a closet.  
>China and Russia in another closet.<br>Austria and Hungary in yet another closet.  
>I want to see Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia kiss again<br>Die:  
>Japan, by my death hug<br>France, by being locked in a closet with a rambling America.  
>Belarus by herself, all alone and suicidal in a closet.<br>Turkey: You're mean to Greece, you can be dumped into a vat of hungry Nekotalia cats.  
>That concludes it, until I get more ideas! *Evil smile* -has no idea why her friends call her Russia-<p>

_Angel: _Okay, your new to the show here SillyMonth so here is how it's going to go….. I will sometimes ask you to announce who is next or I will call up the next person for your select type of torture. Got it?

_SillyMonth: _Yeah let's get to it.

_Angel: _Okay, you can read out the first bit of torture.

_SillyMonth: _Okay, "Russia, Do you always carry that pipe around?"

_Ivan: _No, not always, it's just when I feel like I might hurt somebody or to threaten people.

_SillyMonth: _Okay.

_Angel: _Next victim is… Greece!

_Heracles (Greece): _I'm new at this too, what will I have to do?

_SillyMonth: _Marry Me! And we will never get a divorce!

_Heracles: *laid back* _Okay…. That's fine…. I guess….

_SillyMonth: *squeals* _YAY! _ *sets up an alter to get married in 3 seconds* _You may kiss the bride Heracles!

_Heracles: _Fine _*kisses her* _

_SillyMonth: *grips onto his arm* _YAY! It's official!

_Angel: _Aww! New couple! _*smiles* _ Okay, Next victims are, China and Russia, Germany and Italy, Austria and Hungary, and Chibitalia and Holy Rome.

_*They all appear* _

_All: _Why am I here?

_Angel: *creates 3 closets* _each couple except Chibitalia and Holy Rome go into one of these closets.

_Them: *does as told* _

_Angel: _Now you two, kiss.

_Chibi&Holy Rome: _Okay _*does so really slow* _

_SillyMonth: _THANK YOU!

_(Hears noises from the closets)_

_Angel:_ Oh wonderful…..

_SillyMonth: _Might as well move to the dies then huh?

_Angel: _As you wish you are my guest. I need Turkey.

_Sadiq (Turkey): _My love don't sacrifice me!

_Angel: _I've got no choice

_SillyMonth: _This is for being mean to Heracles! _*dumps him into nekotalia cats*_

_Angel: _Had no choice… Poor guy, but I need Belarus now!

_*From in the closet* _

_Bella: _I want out of this cruel world. Big brother won't marry me and nobody likes me. _*makes a noose out of her own belt and hangs herself* _

_Angel&SillyMonth: *laughing hysterically*_

_Al: _Wow you can be evil Angel, It's scary…

_Angel: _I know. Next, France!

_Francis: _This will be wonderful…..

_Angel: _ _*brings up another closet* _Big bro! go in here with France please!

_Al: _Will do _*he starts rambling and drags France in with him*_

_France: *after 20 minutes* _I can't take this anymore! _*takes Al's gun and shoots himself*_

_SillyMonth: _That was a wonderful way out of this place…

_Angel: _Couldn't agree more. Next, and FINALLY Japan

_Kiku: _Okay, how am I dying? I thought people were starting to like me…..

_SillyMonth: _I do! But I just wanna hug you to death.

_Kiku: _This should be fun.

_SillyMonth: *hugs him until his eyes roll to the back of his head and lets his hallow body fall to the ground in a heap*_

_Angel: _That was… Fun? I take it?

_SillyMonth: _Yes, but now….. I will go. Bye! _*walks out* _

_Angel: _ Okay Oro, I'm finished with the chapter.

_Oro: _Finally! _*comes over and starts kissing me like crazy* _

_Angel: *kisses him back* _Okay I get it love, you've been waiting to do this. But, we need to lock up here and leave.

_Oro: _Fine _*locks the door and we walk out hand in hand forgetting the people in the closets* _

_A/N: _I hope you like this chapter; give good review no negative because they will be deleted. To all of my fans, I am soooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to you all!

~This is Kiara signing out!


End file.
